


First Christmas

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [92]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Harry share a moment<br/>prompt: Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

Harry leaned back against Lee after snubbing out his cigarette. They had worked hard to insure Seaview would be in port for Christmas for the crew but they had an ulterior motive. It was their first Christmas together as a couple and they wanted to do it up right.

They had gone and picked out a tree together, strung the lights, decorated it and were now curled up together on the sofa admiring their handiwork as the lights twinkled in the otherwise darkness of the penthouse.

"Merry Christmas, Lee," Harry said shifting so he could kiss Lee.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."


End file.
